You'll Think Of Me
by Fancy Face
Summary: Jack loses Kate to Sawyer.


**Author's Notes: **Hell has frozen over folks. I have written a Kate/Jack, Kate/Sawyer fic. God help us all. LOL! Anyway: I usually just write Charlie fics but I wanted to try something new. Also, not based on any of the eppys thus far. Please read and review and tell me what you think. Thankies.

**Beta By:** None.

**You'll Think of Me:**

By: Fancy Face

_**I woke up early this morning around 4am **_

_**With the moon shining bright as headlights on the interstate **_

_**I pulled the covers over my head and tried to catch some sleep **_

_**But thoughts of us kept keeping me awake **_

_**Ever since you found yourself in someone else's arms **_

**_I've been tryin' my best to get along  
But that's OK There's nothing left to say..._**

Jack woke up and found that he was alone. He sighed. He was use to having Kate by his side. You think he would have been use to the loniness by now, but he wasn't. He knew all too well where his ex was. She was with Sawyer, the bastard.

_**But Take your records, take your freedom **_

_**Take your memories I don't need 'em **_

_**Take your space and take your reasons **_

_**But you'll think of me **_

_**And take your cat and leave my sweater **_

_**'Cause we have nothing left to weather **_

_**In fact I'll feel a whole lot better **_

_**But you'll think of me, you'll think of me...**_

Jack couldn't understand why she had chosen him. After all, he had gave her his heart. He loved her so much it hurt. It hurt more the day that she left.

_**I went out driving trying to clear my head **_

_**I tried to sweep out all the ruins that my emotions left **_

_**I guess I'm feeling just a little tired of this **_

_**And all the baggage that seems to still exist **_

_**It seems the only blessing I have left to my name **_

_**Is not knowing what we could have been **_

_**What we should have been...**_

The Doctor knew that he could have gave Kate a much better live. He had a strong head on his shoulders and he never got into trouble. He wondered if Sawyer kept her warm at night. He had this feeling that Sawyer wasn't the type to stay around long.

_**So Take your records, take your freedom **_

_**Take your memories I don't need 'em **_

_**Take your space and take your reasons **_

_**But you'll think of me **_

_**And take your cat and leave my sweater **_

_**'Cause we have nothing left to weather **_

_**In fact I'll feel a whole lot better **_

_**But you'll think of me...**_

As Jack got up and got ready for the day, even though he was lonely, he couldn't help but smile at the thought that he just had. If Sawyer wasn't around, he figured that Kate was thinking of him. Their love had been strong. It wasn't something you could easily forget.

_**Someday I'm gonna run across your mind **_

_**Don't worry, I'll be fine I'm gonna be alright **_

_**While you're sleeping with your pride **_

_**Wishing I could hold you tight I'll be over you **_

_**And on with my life...**_

Jack made a promise to himself, no matter what happened, he wouldn't let Kate back into his life. It would take some time, but he knew he could move on. He had faced troubles worse then this before and he made it through them with flying colors. Not only that but there were other women on the island. It wasn't the end of the world.

_**So take your records, take your freedom **_

_**Take your memories I don't need 'em **_

_**And take your cat and leave my sweater **_

_**'Cause we have nothing left to weather **_

_**In fact I'll feel a whole lot better **_

_**But you'll think of me **_

_**So take your records, take your freedom **_

_**Take your memories **_

_**I don't need'em **_

_**Take your space and all your reasons **_

_**But you'll think of me...**_

Jack made his way to the beach after he was done. He wanted to make sure everyone was okay. When he made it there, he wasn't surprised to see Kate snuggling next to Sawyer. He noticed that Sawyer didn't seem that interested. The old him would have gone over there and tried to beat some sense into the man, but he was a changed man.

Kate eyed Jack. She couldn't deny that she missed him, but she had chossen Sawyer. There was nothing she could do about it now. She had made her bed, now she had to lye in it.

Jack had felt Kate's stare. He was right, she still missed him. He did not go to her. Jack just walked on, with a smile on his face.

_**And take your cat and leave my sweater **_

_**'Cause we got nothing left to weather **_

_**In fact I'll feel a whole lot better **_

_**But you'll think of me, you'll think of me,**_

_**Yeah And you're gonna think of me **_

_**Oh someday baby, someday...**_

Fin.

Song: You'll Think Of Me, By: Keith Urban


End file.
